


The Breakfast Club (Avengers)

by EricaVictorious



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Breakfast Club (1985), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Detention, F/M, Female Loki (Marvel), Genderbending, James "Bucky" Barnes & Original Female Character(s) Friendship, Loki and Thor Are Not Related (Marvel), Monday After Detention (Breakfast Club), Thorki - Freeform, winterwidow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaVictorious/pseuds/EricaVictorious
Summary: Besides being in the same class and going to S.H.E.I.L.D High School in New York City, Natasha Romanoff, Thor Borson, James "Bucky" Barnes, Anthony "Tony" Stark, Lourie "Loki" Lorason, Bruce Banner, Steve Rodgers, Clinton "Clint" Barnes and Danielle "Dani" Kimato have little in common, and with the exception of Natasha and Thor, Bucky and Dani, Tony and Bruce do not associate with each other in school. In the simplest terms, Natasha is a princess, Thor an athlete, Bucky a criminal, Bruce a nerd, Loki a basket case, Tony a smart playboy, Steve a Golden Boy, Clint a Long Shot, and Dani a bad girl.But one other thing they do have in common is nine-hour detention in the school library together on Saturday, March 24, 1984, under the supervision of Mr. Phil Coulson. Each is required to write a minimum of one thousand word essay during that time about who they think they are. At the beginning of those nine hours, each, if they were planning on writing that essay, would probably write something close to what the world sees of them, and what they have been forced into believing of themselves. But based on their adventures during those nine hours, they may come to a different opinion of themselves and the other eight.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Tony Stark & Bruce Banner
Kudos: 15





	1. Cover, Author's Note/Characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is an Avengers based on The Breakfast Club but instead, all the avengers will be in this meaning theirs more than 5 students in detention, One of them being My OC who I've mentioned in my Corpse Bride Story. I also don't own anything in this story but my OC, she's the only person I own.

Cover: 

Fanart I drew for this story:

Trailer for Original Movie: [Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BSXBvor47Zs)

Hey, guys I know I've been slacking but I've been stressed out lately cause of reason that I'd rather not talk about but I've got some bad news, my Corpse Bride and Charlie and The Chocolate Factory Blu-Ray movies are scratched so I had to order new ones so my Corpse Bride Story will be on hold till it comes in but you'll know this already but I have been inspired to write an Avengers Version of the Breakfast Club Movie. But in my version of the story it will be different like for example there will be more than just 5 students there will be 9 students, 6 of them will be the main Avengers, Steve, Thor, Tony, Natasha, Bruce, and Clint with Bucky, Loki and my OC I mention in my Corpse Bride Story.

Now in this story, I will have my ship Thorki in it along with Winter Widow ship in it why because as I said I ship Thorki, And I can just Imagine Thor Being and The Athlete and Loki being the Basket Case. As for Winter Widow, cause of the Winter Solider Movie I can Imagine Bucky being the Criminal and Natasha being The Princess cause of how beautiful she is.

Here is the cast for my Avengers Breakfast Club story:

James "Bucky" Barnes (The "Criminal")

Natasha Romanoff (The "Princess")

Thor Borson (The "Athlete")

Bruce Banner (The "Brain")

Lourie "Loki" Lorason (The "Basket Case")

Danielle "Dani" Kimato (The "Bad Girl")

Steve Rogers (The "Golden Boy")

Clinton "Clint" Barton (The "Long Shot")

Anthony "Tony" Stark (The "Smart Playboy")

Phil Coulson, as Assistant Principal

Stan Lee as the Janitor

I'm excited to write but I have to get the movie first but I ordered it off Amazon so it will be here whenever it gets here but I can try and find outfits for the other characters that I haven't found yet which are Steve, Clint, Tony, and possibly Bucky but I may go with outfits they wore in the movies and y'all will have to imagine them 80s style. And if y'all are wondering about Tony, Steve, and Clint's names well I really shouldn't have to explain it cause of how they are in the movies I tried to make it almost like that but they're not heroes. I also drew the picture on the top (I suck at drawing and I know Tony looks a little bit like Shaggy from Scooby-doo And Clint's hair I had trouble with so I just winged it. Lol) but everyone will look very different then in my picture they will look the way they are in the cinematic universe. I will also post the cast again but with the actors who will play as everyone and gifs just figured I should let y'all know that before I post it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways this concludes the author's note, till I get the movie this will be in the works, have a nice day/night, everyone! :3


	2. Cast/Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cast who will be playing the characters in my story.

Okay so I have now old The Cast Of The Breakfast Club was when they were filming which was Judd Nelson (25), Molly Ringwald (16), Emilio Estevez (22), Anthony Michael Hall (16), Ally Sheedy (22) so I guess Sebastian Stan, Scarlett Johansson, Mark Ruffalo, Christopher Hemsworth, and Sophia Di Martino will probably be those ages to in this but I have no idea.

But I know that Bucky will look like how he did in the Winter Soldier Movie, Natasha will look she did in the Winter Soldier movie, Thor will either look like how he did in the first Thor movie, The first Avengers movie, or he can look like how Chris Hemsworth did in the 2013 Rush movie y'all can decide. Bruce can look like how he did during the first Hulk movie, Tony will probably look like how he did in the first Iron man movie but y'all can decide on how they look if y'all want just as long as it matches the High School and 80s Au.

* * *

[Sebastian Stan](https://img.wattpad.com/c3976a73d5bf7ceabf2e731e3a1b6e1ef5a6c580/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f73674c524c6451304472497337773d3d2d313030363938363435372e313635376665626132623462626439383934343130303936373538362e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280) as James "Bucky" Barnes (The "Criminal")

Description: James Barnes who prefers to be called Bucky, is a bad boy and rebel, though he is very as tough, he also vulnerable. Bucky is a stuck-up good-for-nothing brat who does not care about anyone or anything. That was until he meets Danielle Kimato, he soon tries to be an ass to her only to get his assed kick by her. Impressed by her standing up to him and kicking his ass, the two talk and soon learn that they have a lot in common especially with hating their parents, over time the two become extremely close. The two become trouble for the school and are always causing trouble, they show no respect towards anyone; especially the teachers and the school property. Bucky comes from a broken home. ... Barnes resents anyone who he believes has a better life than him.

* * *

[Scarlett Johansson](https://img.wattpad.com/72af3c84064e08470a019c7079244f1d67cc6011/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f526f45476c5538487158545576673d3d2d313030363938363435372e313635383033633064623565303564363138313331323135383432382e6a7067) as Natasha Romanoff (The "Princess")

Description: Natasha Romanoff is a rich, beautiful, and popular girl, but she's very immature and naïve but tries to act older and 'cool'. She still has feelings but cares too much to maintain her status at school. She's friends with Thor Borson cause they're both popular though the two have not dated and they never will.

* * *

[Christ Hemsworth](https://img.wattpad.com/2191384d30ac07899678ad7359294a03fcee5664/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f5a2d7161444e53715379594643673d3d2d313030363938363435372e313635383033626235306531393263623533323833303531303638362e6a7067) as Thor Borson (The "Athlete")

Description: Thor Borson is your typical popular school jock in a high school society, respected and admired by everyone. He is revealed to have a strong and happy exterior, however, there is a twist to this 'macho' young man. Though He is physically strong, he is in fact he is mentally weak.

* * *

[Mark Ruffalo](https://img.wattpad.com/69a72334005d1e3c086468de1239ef7885370c64/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f7365633930666c7234436d4e32773d3d2d313030363938363435372e313635383033306436333265376535333635373232343437373836382e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280) as Bruce Banner (The "Brain") 

Description: Bruce Banner is a smart young man who respects authority and calls any man that is in charge or older than him "Sir." He is friends with Stan Lee, the janitor of the school, and while he is at first embarrassed for the other kids to know this. His parents pressure their son to have top grades at all times, which is a problem for him. He is good friends with Anthony "Tony" Stark who are both in the same clubs together, Like Tony, Bruce is always looking to seek acceptance from the popular crowd and can never get it.

* * *

[Sophia Di Martino](https://img.wattpad.com/656db15e8855eeb318dc3e0ef4f7349eae3a2f13/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f367753744e642d4a4d4b5a4b68673d3d2d313030363938363435372e313635383032653337636439626434323931313237323435303934312e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280) as Lourie "Loki" Lorason (The "Basket Case")

Description: Secretive and mysterious. Lourie Lorason who prefers to be called Loki hides her face under her long dark hair, wears only green and black clothes, and buries her head in her desk instead of answering questions with words. Like Dani, her parents never really seem to acknowledgeher existence. Underneath all the secretive and mysterious, Loki is fearful of rejection and getting hurt, like many teenagers.

* * *

[Chris Evans](https://img.wattpad.com/fa3ef74cc39c14b141668f7f3b0e2649f269834f/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f63635f56486d58463239777951413d3d2d313030363938363435372e313635383033303930383431303531363932393331313736343231312e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280) as Steve Rogers (The "Golden Boy")

Description: Steve Rogers is one of those students that stands up for others when they are being bullied even if it means getting into a fight. Always tells the truth and never does anything bad, Like Bruce, he respects authority and calls Phil Coulson "Sir". He has a sort of relationship with his mom cause she still mourning the death of his father who died in the war. He does his best to keep the peace with any of his fellow students but they either don't listen to him or the peace lasts long like Tony, Bruce, and Dani his friends with the school Janitor, Stan.

* * *

[Jeremy Renneras](https://img.wattpad.com/06f0c5836914374b42736a96a5023c07e8e5f595/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f41666254516a2d786237474834773d3d2d313030363938363435372e313635383032623361363064376138653131323836353631363131312e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280) as Clinton "Clint" Barton (The "Long Shot")

Description: Like Thor, Clinton Barton who prefers to be called Clint is a jock but he doesn't take wrestling he takes archery, which got him his name, Long Shot, cause he can shoot from very far away and never miss the target. Unlike Thor and Natasha, he doesn't care about being popular. His parents always pressure him to get good grades or they would stop paying for his archery practice only he knows they don't mean it.

* * *

[Robert John Downey Jr.](https://img.wattpad.com/47601ce83500cee11e43659c8f69eb3e9bcd0303/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f5075306a62647258724f575a71773d3d2d313030363938363435372e313635383032396232383930363462353836343237303836343230352e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280) as Anthony "Tony" Stark (The "Smart Playboy")

Description: Like Bruce, Anthony Stark who prefers to be called Tony is a smart young man but he sometimes is considered a playboy cause he sleeps with and dates different girls. Rumors say that he slept with some popular girls after they ask him to do their homework, His parents pressure him to stop trying to be popular and focus on doing good grades and graduate. He is good friends with Bruce Banner who are both in the same clubs together, Like Bruce, Tony is always looking to seek acceptance from the popular crowd and can never get it, he is friends with Stan Lee, the janitor of the school.

* * *

[Karen Fukuhara](https://img.wattpad.com/ad48dbf3ce5c9dc522f62ddeb4c84a77e7b4ee04/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f6873514445745f5f685174696e513d3d2d313030363938363435372e313635383032663735303731633832333835333437313238393138332e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280) as Danielle "Dani" Kimato (The "Bad Girl")

Description: Danielle Kimato who prefers Dani, comes from a rich family considering her father owns a small but successful company. However, Dani's parents sometimes forget they even have a second daughter because of her old sister, Terra who her parents love because she is so perfect. Which is why Dani rebels and does bad things just to get their attention she'd sometimes turn to drawing or reading when she's at her worst moments. She soon meets Bucky, who tries to be an ass to her only for him to get his assed kick by Dani. Which impresses him, the two learn that they have more in common than they thought and the two become extremely real close, The two become trouble for the school and are always causing trouble, they show no respect towards anyone; especially the teachers and the school property. Like Bruce and Tony, Dani is friends with and shows her kind side to the school, Janitor, Stan. (Basically, Dani's life is almost like Helga's from Hey Arnold.)

* * *

[Clark Gregg](https://img.wattpad.com/0aadcf2496140e632e7c5ccb793d0d9f8accb5a0/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f686c4254445055707530707742513d3d2d313030363938363435372e313635383032393338306133383662623833373531363635333430322e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280) as Phil Coulson, the Assistant Principal

Description: Phil Coulson is a strict and no-nonsense person, who does not take kindly to jokes around him, being laughed at, or being mocked.

* * *

[Stan Lee](https://img.wattpad.com/8b03d9ea845401dc26b8c10692b26c99dda7a99d/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f4652414747543257592d746634413d3d2d313030363938363435372e313635383032626661363831303764343733323335343430343436352e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280) as the Janitor.

Description: Stan Lee or Mr. Lee as he's often called by some of the students, is a kind elderly man who attended Shield high in his younger days and was Man of the Year in 1969., who now cleans the school either during or after hours. He hates his job, he's also friends with Bruce, Tony, Steve, and Dani.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also couldn't get GIFs to upload so I have to use photos instead which is kinda easier than the GIFs.


	3. Soundtrack

Okay so the soundtrack will be just like the movies here all the songs in order:

[Simple Minds - Don't You (Forget About Me)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CdqoNKCCt7A)

[Waiting - E.G. Daily (The Breakfast Club Soundtrack)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BJsEpgFrHJY&feature=youtu.be)

[WANG CHUNG - Fire In The Twilight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1WusfE2M5KU)

[I'm The Dude - Keith Forsey (The Breakfast Club Soundtrack)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9U-M0WIrEUk)

[Heart Too Hot To Hold](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AGSZUx2gXfc)

[DREAM MONTAGE (Instrumental) By Gary Chang](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SNeiM47vieI)

[Karla DeVito - We Are Not Alone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_v7CPzuGwRA)

[The Reggae - Keith Forsey (The Breakfast Club Soundtrack)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BSrfn63RxM0)

[The Breakfast Club(Love Theme)-Keith Forsey(1985)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=knzRj-3Gl2g)

During the dancing scene, you can pick what music they dance to, either the original music which is Karla DeVito We Are Not Alone or this [one](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PTwC-iQHnfk). 

And since this is fanfiction we are pretending that the Weekend was around during this time, Okay? Also when the dancing chapter is posted y'all will see this video again and you'll have to imagine Dani, Tony, Steve, and Clint dancing to this and why you ask did I get inspiration to add this well this video is the answer:

[The Weeknd - Blinding Lights, Breakfast Club Dance Scene (Music Video)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JKAr2BLbt7U)

After seeing I knew I needed to put this in my story. I will put the numbers of parts of the scenes of this video that Dani, Steve, Tony and Clint will dance like, okay? Good. Well hope y'all are looking forward to this story cause I am.


	4. Outfits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This explains and shows the outfits everyone is wearing in the story.

Hey guys sorry I haven't been updating this or the other ones some I'm still trying to figure out what to do with them but the Tremors one all update that when I can cause I'm trying to not scratch up the desk so much okay. But anyways this is the outfits chapter basically telling and showing y'all what everyone will wear in the story,

James "Bucky" Barnes (The "Criminal") Outfit: Okay so Bucky will have two outfits you get to imagine him you can have him wear John's original outfit which is [this](https://img.wattpad.com/72f422e98727830e8d621e85541aa70bdcc5efe3/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f2d6a6972576e6a676c77783952513d3d2d313032383539333330382e3136363531373561396137333037633734323631303738353933352e706e67?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280) Or a male version of [this outfit](https://img.wattpad.com/57081694be7715a21d24f639efbe9a2a13850f63/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f6333623730323333765f573971513d3d2d313032383539333330382e313636353136336366616562613435383137313130303935353335342e706e67?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280) (I couldn't find a male version of this.) 

(But as I said y'all get to decided personally if I could I would combine the outfits somehow to make it look like Bucky but still not be goth-like some rebels are cause this is the Breakfast Club we are talking about but anyways y'all use your imaginations.)

* * *

Natasha Romanoff (The "Princess") [Outfit](https://img.wattpad.com/d40e18927e0010fbeae5834b0b970955359c9ec8/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f70425336596a4a424d7a717343513d3d2d313032383539333330382e313636353136353533663735326562663135353932363230353637352e706e67?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280): (Natasha will have her hair up in a ponytail but she may take it out later won't know we will see what I can come up with ;) )

* * *

Thor Borson (The "Athlete") Outfit: (Thor will be wearing [this jacket](https://img.wattpad.com/2e5ae81bf45ce0593a1f51aa5ad47762abba7b45/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f30674c53445469375a7773464f773d3d2d313032383539333330382e313636353136373034303739333839633239333735383732393037322e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280) but he'll wear the [pants, shoes, ect that Andrew wore](https://img.wattpad.com/c133f8de6f42e29b4d73c6eb113b2a8e2af6731a/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f43653475674b4e4e5f38785963673d3d2d313032383539333330382e313636353136373531323462353530303731383738383933313933332e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280) in the movie.)

* * *

Bruce Banner (The "Brain") [Outfit](https://img.wattpad.com/67f8892bd608252a86644a4e8e6f159972347a7f/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f69756475486e4e36496c6d436e673d3d2d313032383539333330382e313636356538353239333831366336383230313038373334383631332e706e67?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

* * *

Lourie "Loki" Lorason (The "Basket Case") [Outfit](https://img.wattpad.com/5af4a3f21aedf30af81c8063c60f189929ed5e9f/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f7373665f2d367375684e382d39513d3d2d313032383539333330382e313636353630643766333263633131373236343532383032373534332e706e67?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

* * *

Danielle "Dani" Kimato (The "Bad Girl") [Outfit](https://img.wattpad.com/0a56f5353dd49a76333c36c8d83b03e0225bc85f/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f48766b4a615f4763434d4d414f513d3d2d313032383539333330382e3136363564636437613339623061616135393735333632373936362e706e67?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

* * *

Steve Rogers (The "Golden Boy") [Outfit](https://img.wattpad.com/374c18f86be9fa356fee214749395e6a06e4a21c/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f753853742d5a624c6356756443673d3d2d313032383539333330382e313636353136636333373362643230613331393936313733333235302e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280): (Kinda need y'all to imagine this 80s style hard-to-find outfits that could fit him beside the one he wore before he became Captain America.)

* * *

Clinton "Clint" Barton (The "Long Shot") [Outfit](https://img.wattpad.com/994029020ed0440348d0aa3b6464d9b17acc6310/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f3564597550396453693631684b413d3d2d313032383539333330382e313636353137616163313635613964383232333739313730313631302e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280): (Try and make it less bad boy looking okay.)

* * *

Anthony "Tony" Stark (The "Smart Playboy") [Outfit](https://img.wattpad.com/50bc034fdf95a73ce10f9d59e0ca3fa175428a19/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f4a4151416d787066575244722d513d3d2d313032383539333330382e313636353136646139386361363561333938323738383134323432322e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280): (Just make it look like a male version of this I couldn't find a male version of it, I tried, take away the blue reactor on the shirt the purse, the sunglasses, the sliver band, the Starbucks cup, and make it look 80s looking.)

* * *

Phil Coulson, as Assistant Principal [Outfit](https://img.wattpad.com/376fa979c92df9d14261c9cb6bdef9069ad7e123/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f633433424e496e3242694c7645673d3d2d313032383539333330382e313636356538316335396434666563383637363737373437303639372e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280): (Take away the sunglasses, Comic roles, and the shield badge.)

* * *

Stan Lee as the Janitor Outfit: Stan Lee as the Janitor Outfit: (Couldn't find the Janitor outfit he wore in the Iron Man movie so all just let y'all imagine him either in that outfit or the one [Carl the Janitor wore](https://img.wattpad.com/c517751aec45551e169806526232106427432ab5/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f35674a616f6c43684369666e49513d3d2d313032383539333330382e313636356464313965393830643261633631323335383736363634392e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280) in the movie.)


	5. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nine students that expected on time for Saturday Detention Arrive.

_Looked over by my Editor/Co-Author:[WaterWolfAngel](https://www.quotev.com/WaterWolfAngel) (On Quotev) Aka [Water Angel](https://www.wattpad.com/user/WaterAngel9495) (On Wattpad)_

* * *

_...and these children that you spit on, as they try to change their worlds are immune to your consultations. They're quite aware of what they're going through... - David Bowie_

_Saturday, March 24, 1984. S.H.E.I.L.D High School, New York City, 6:52 a.m_

_Dear Mr. Coulson,_

_We've accepted that we have to give up our Saturday and spend it here in detention for whatever it was we did wrong. What we did was wrong but you're crazy for expecting us to write an essay about who we think we are. What do you care? You see us how you want to see us, in the simplest terms possible with the most convenient definitions, You see us as a brain, an athlete, a basket case, a princess, a smart playboy, a long shot, a golden boy, a bad girl, and a criminal. Correct? That's how we saw each other at seven o'clock this morning. We were brainwashed....._

It was chilly but sunny, The clouds floated lazily across the sky as a car rolled up and parked in front of S.H.E.I.L.D High.

Natasha turned to her father and sighed heavily, "This is so stupid, I can't believe that you and mom made me come to this detention on a weekend no less!"

"Well, you should've thought about that before you ditched school to go shopping with your friends. Now stop complaining and deal with the punishment, okay?" Her balding father interrupted with his thick but understandable Russian and before he places a kiss on his daughter's head. "Have a good day and all see you at 3 O'Clock.

Natasha looked out the window at the building and sighs rolling her eyes and gets out of the car and walks up the school front steps

"We are not going to be doing this again, right?" Ms. Banner asks, pulling up behind a nice vehicle.

"No," Bruce answers.

"Good," his father nods. Bruce grabs his bag and gets out of the car sighing. "Use this time to study." Bruce doesn't have it in himself to argue he just nods his head before he walks away.

Thor sits in the car beside his dad, staring at his lap.

"Hey, I screwed around, guys screw around there's nothing wrong with that," Thor nodded his head already knowing about his dad's reputation at this school. "Excepted you got caught, son. You can't let it affect your future," his father, Odin insists.

"Mother already talked to me," Thor sighs.

"Do you want to miss a match or blow your ride to college?" His dad asks.

Thor sighs. "No."

"Good, you're lucky it's just detention, Now, no school is gonna give a scholarship to a discipline case."

Thor just looked at his father before gets out of the car and walks to the front.

Tony sits in the backseat of the car as his father gives him a disappointed look,

"Tony, your gonna have to stop doing this if you wanna graduate and go to college." his dad says. "You can't keep smuggling alcohol into school and give it to the students, especially to the popular kids."

"But dad I gotta make friends somehow obviously being smart and having good grades isn't working," says Tony.

"You already have a friend, Tony." his mother says, knowing about her son's friendship with Bruce Banner. "One friend is enough."

Tony didn't even argue back knowing better to argue back to his mother, 'They just don't get it.' he thought as he got out of the car.

"Just don't do it again and please stop doing homework for girls and asking to sleep with them in return." his mother says. "We raised you to better than that and we don't need grandkids yet."

(Quick note: Tony is a virgin like everyone else but he does try to sleep with girls after doing their homework but gets rejected or they offer him something else in return.)

Tony was shocked that his parents knew that before he could question them they drove away, Tony sighed annoyed as he walked into the building.

Steve looked up at the building as the car pulled up.

"Look, Sweetie, I'm proud of you for standing up for that boy but you need to stop getting into fights you know it will only cause trouble." Ms. Rodgers said.

"But mom they were hurting him I couldn't just sit there and do nothing," Steve said.

Two bullies (Not Dani and Bucky) were bullying new a kid named, Sam Wilson for weeks it got so bad they started beating him up. Steve saw everything, he didn't want to stand by and let them hurt the kid so he stood up to them only to get into trouble and the bullies got suspended from school. And this wasn't the first time Steve stood up for someone and fought bullies he would always do this cause it was the right thing to do."

"I know but one day you could seriously get hurt and we don't need you ending up in the hospital." his mother says concerned.

"I will try and stop the fights mom, but I won't stop helping others," Steve said. "You know dad was the same way."

"Let's not talk about your father," his mother said. Steve and his mom lost his father in the war he was killed in action, his mom took it real hard cause she loved the man deeply. She went through a deep depression, Steve still thinks she's still mourning and depressed but won't show it. Which was kinda ruining their relationship.

"Sorry mom," he said kissing her on the cheek and opens the door. "All see ya later."

Steve watches the car drive off before he enters the building.

Clint had his arms crossed as the car pulled up to the school.

"You'd better not do this again or you won't be doing archery anymore are we clear?" his father asked.

"Sure, whatever dad," says Clint as he got out of the car and walks to the building.

Bucky comes striding up the front lawn and crosses the parking lot. A car slams on the breaks a foot or so away from him but he simply steps sideways and continues walking.

But out of now where a [black Yamaha R125 Motorcycle](https://img.wattpad.com/06b8580f3226f0c9ec2f9c590a4d82e9dcb2dbcc/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f5964504c696d5177347338316c673d3d2d313030393933303235332e313636356563333564633430343235323139373432383039303233362e6a7067) pulls up and parks which catches Bucky's and the people in the car that almost hit him attentions. They watch as the person on the motorcycle takes their helmet off and the person on it turns out to be a girl with long white hair, pale skin, blue eyes, and wore nothing but black. Bucky hid the smile to keep his image but he was happy to see the girl cause her name was Danielle Kimato, who prefers to be called Dani but she lets him call her D, she was his best friend. Dani gets off her bike and takes out the keys, grabs her helmet and her things before she starts walking to school. Bucky of course waits till she got next to him before they walked into the school together.

Loki gets out of the backseat and approaches the window of the passenger seat. The car drives away and she hesitates before following Bucky and Dani inside.

Inside, there are [six tables in two rows of three](https://img.wattpad.com/7d0fdf2508e1f1c1110baa41d090527962264bfc/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f396559666b5f392d5642365743773d3d2d313030393933303235332e313636393431373533633034396335363838323136373939373935392e706e67). Natasha is sitting at the front table. while Bruce comes in and sits at the table behind her before Thor comes in and points at a chair at the table Natasha sat. It was a way for him asking 'If he could sit here.' Natasha shrugged her left should saying 'sure' and Thor takes his seat...Tony walks in and sits at a table on the second row that was behind an empty one, sitting in the last seat as Steve and Clint walk in and sits at the table in front of Tony's, Steve was in the first seat while Clint was in the last one with one seat in the middle of them was empty.

Dani and Bucky walk in, Dani continues on while Bucky touches everything on the library desk before picking up a notepad and putting it in a pocket in one of his multiple jackets. Dani walks to a table in the back that was behind the table Bruce sat at, she puts her helmet on the other side of the table before she sits down, she searches through her bag and finds her headphones. She puts them on her headphones and hits play on her cassette, puts her elbows on her desk, puts her [fingers together](https://img.wattpad.com/637d501401b5d005a7a4f31361d9446d59d6a053/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f3667526c4e6b34534553497746513d3d2d313030393933303235332e313636363439326532386561366330643934333737343331383337382e706e67), and just stares forward while listening to her music. Bucky lifts his sunglasses so they sat on his head he gives them all but Dani unimpressed looks before Bucky motioned for Bruce to move.

Thor and Natasha watch as Bruce picks up his bag and moves to the next table that Tony was sitting at, he greets Tony by saying 'hey' and Tony just waves before, Bucky puts his feet up on a chair and leans back.

They all watch as Loki walks in with her head down and her bag in her arms. She goes around the tables and behind the statue in the back and takes a seat at the table in the back left corner. Thor looked at the girl with interest he's seen her around the school before but never really paid attention probably because he was too focused on wrestling, the girl from what he could see she had pale skin and black hair that covered her head which was down so no one could see her face, Thor shrugged his shoulders and turned to look at Natasha who laughs quietly.


End file.
